


Motivation

by tigragrece



Series: Love can be not just alone [4]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Talk about relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: It's the day of the semi-final and Salvador is not really stressed even when Francesco tries to tease him for after.





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz/gifts).



> This work is one gift for @ these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz because thanks to her i'm starting ship them and also reading her fics give me some ideas.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

It's was the day of the semifinal, he was not really stressed, he was just ready to perform and wait for the result.  
He also listened to the other, but he doesn't really care a lot because the only one that he cared was after when he was presenting his song and it's was Francesco.  
He tried to understand the rules of the contest, his sister explained some stuff.

Then at one moment Francesco arrive near the table of Salvador and tell him in his ear

"I can't wait for the result and if you are in final, we can spend so much time together, I want to kiss you because you are one good kisser" he touches his head before he arrives at his table

His sister couldn't stop watching him because he was so red from blushing.

"I guess, he wanted to motivate you"

"Yeah"

And he was in final, he was happy, he tried to not really showed it but he smiled a little. But he couldn't wait, he wanted to smile with someone else.  
He celebrates a little with his sister then when Francesco arrive she said to Salvador "I think I will not wait for you tonight"

"Ready for dinner, Interesstingsays Francesco

"Yeah let's go"

They go to another restaurant where they eat, Francesco tell him that at the card they have wine, but they were not as great as from Italy and then Salvador say 

"I think we have great wine too

"I think I have to try them"

"Yeah, I will send you some bottle or you could drink with me one day"

"Drink with you, one day ?"

"Yeah, if you want to visit Portugal maybe I could show you some wine"

"Oh that would be wonderful, and did you just propose me one date and something with you in your country"

"Yes I did"

"I love that" he takes his hand and kiss his hand

"You are so cute," says Francesco

They eat together, talk about something when they return to the hotel, Salvador was kinda shy to take his hand, but Francesco have take his hand and was smiling.  
At the hotel room, they kiss like the other day

"Congratulations for your place in final" 

"Thank you, so you that you wanted to kiss me"

"Yeah" and they kiss

"I know I have said i wanted to wait but it's impossible, I want you Salvador"

"I want you too, I had a wet dream because of you"

"Oh wonderful, maybe we could make your wet dream reality"

"Yes"

They made love, Francesco was wonderful and gentle, Salvador was kinda stressed because he was a little big and it's been a while since he does something, but Francesco have told him that everything would be  okay 

"Trust me and believe in me, Meu Bem"

Salvador was speechless Francesco talked to him in Portuguese. He kisses him.  
It's was a wonderful night, and he falls asleep in his arms.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Meu Bem : My Dear


End file.
